Deidara's Nightly Bang
by Crystallinee
Summary: When Deidara accidentally blows up his own bedroom in the middle of the night, he goes to his Danna for comfort. SasoDei fluff.


**Deidara's Nightly Bang  
><strong>

**SasoDei fluff  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

A soft thud.

An explosion.

"Shit, un…"

In what was left of his room, Deidara tried to recollect as much clay as he could. How was it even possible to blow up your own bedroom in the middle of the night, when you "just" were experimenting? Muttering to himself, the pajama dressed blonde rummaged through the remains of his camber. Shocked he realized that the most of his precious clay was gone.

Deidara yawned. He was so tired… he'd been up very late to try to find a new kind of clay, that could make his explosions even more fleeting, beautiful….

Shit, he had a mission tomorrow. Not only would his Danna scold him if he didn't get his sleep, but Leader-sama would as well throw a fit. Realizing that there was only one thing he could do, now when his bed was gone forever, Deidara shrugged and tiptoed out of his room. He looked around in the corridor outside his room. The Akatsuki hideout was large, but he knew the way all too well…

Sasori was in a deep, wonderful sleep. He dreamed about puppets, dream-like puppets with impossible strength and hundreds of nerve paralyzing poisons… and a certain blonde. Suddenly something poked his shoulder and he left his wonderful dreams.

Groaning, he turned around and tried to ignore it. Soon he felt it again.

"Danna, un", a familiar voice whispered loudly.

Sasori wanted to return to sleep. "…Go to sleep, Deidara…"

"… I can't, danna, un."

Sasori finally opened his eyes and saw his partner standing beside his bed. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night, brat? Go back to bed, we have a mission tomorrow!"

Deidara tried to comb out his slightly burned hair. "But danna, my bed is gone. I experimented, yeah… I created the utmost ultimate work of art!" he stated proudly.

The ginger peered up at him. "So you mean that you blew up your own bed, Deidei… Seriously, brat…"

"No, un! I wasn't! I tried to get some clay to explode, and some of it had attached itself to my bed, un…"

Sasori sighed. "So you wanted to sleep in here, huh?"  
>Actually, he didn't mind.<p>

"No!" Deidara defended himself. After a short moment he added: "…Yes, un. Please?"

When Sasori at first gave no response he continued to beg: "Please Sasori my good man? Danna un?"  
>The red-head didn't know why, but he just couldn't resist when Deidara went "my good man" again. "…Alright, Deidei. But <em>only <em>for tonight, understood?"

"Understood, danna," the blonde smiled and began crawl into the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked confused, stared at the younger that was about to lie down beside him.

Deidara ignored his protests. "I don't see another bed in here, un. And I'm sure you don't do so either." With that, he simply laid down in the bed next to his danna.

Sasori watched him with surprise. It felt odd, to be lying so close to Deidara.

"Danna, un?"

"Hn."

"Thanks."

"…" Sasori found that he was totally okay with the situation. "You're welcome", he grunted. He was on the edge to drifting off to sleep again, when his annoying blonde spoke up:

"Danna?"

"Yes, Deidei?" The other would be able to feel his irritation this time. But Deidara was Deidara, and he focused on his own things.

"If… if leader don't get me a new bed tomorrow, un, can I sleep together with you again then, un?"

"Sure." Sasori muttered, so tired that he almost couldn't think anymore. He caught a glimpse of his partner in dark room, and suddenly he wanted to less the space between them.

He moved closer to Deidara, and the other didn't seem surprised. With a faint smile, the blonde rested his head against Sasori's shoulder and closed his eyes. Almost instinctively, the elder put an arm around him, holding him close to himself.

In the darkness and the cold air of the room, they were both happy to be sharing a bed.

The silence was lovely. Sasori closed his eyes…Oh, wonderful puppets..

"Danna, un?"

Sasori suppressed a sigh. "What now?"

"…Goodnight, un. Tomorrow I'll show you my ultimate work of art."

Sasori fought against a smile and suppressed the urge to reply the same. "Goodnight, Deidei. Sleep well."

Finally the blonde fell silent. They slowly drifted off to sleep, lying close together under the covers. The last thing Sasori felt before he fell asleep was Deidara's hand in his.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Well, this was it. Please review and tell me what you think *puppy eyes***


End file.
